


Preferences

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Post Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta has his preferences
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Una semplice frase può causare un furioso battibecco tra due coniugi?Se i due sono Bulma Brief e Vegeta sì.





	Preferences

 

 

«Trunks!».

Il ragazzo sussultò.

Ormai avrebbe dovuto essersi abituato alla voce del padre come sveglia; eppure non era così.

Ogni mattina rischiava sempre di cadere dal letto per lo spavento.

«Forza, muoviti!».

Il giovane aprì un occhio, sperando che si trattasse solamente di un sogno particolarmente vivido.

«Che c'è?» bofonchiò, assonnato.

«Datti una mossa; dobbiamo allenarci».

« _Allenarci?!_ Ma... Siamo in tempo di pace! Che senso...»

«Devo forse ricordarti che le sfere del drago non sono più utilizzabili? Forza! Se ci rimetti la pelle non potremmo più riportarti in vita. Perciò, vedi bene di essere in forma per ogni eventualità» rispose Vegeta inflessibile.

Il Saiyan uscì dalla camera del figlio, che sprofondò nuovamente nel mondo dei sogni.

Solo altri dieci minuti, che male avrebbe fatto?

Solamente...

« _TRUNKS!_ »

Il ragazzo cadde a terra con un tonfo, dopo l'ennesimo sobbalzo.

«Arrivo, arrivo!».

*

«Scansafatiche, pigro e nullafacente! Mi chiedo ancora come sia possibile che sia il figlio del principe dai Saiyan» borbottò Vegeta tra sé e sé, furente.

«Che succede, tesoro?» domandò Bulma, entrando in cucina.

«Si tratta di tuo figlio! E' pigro, rifiuta di allenarsi, non si impegna... E' uno sfaticato! Ci stavamo allenando, e poi è sparito! _"Per andare alla società"_ » esclamò, ripetendo le parole dette da Trunks.

«E' il presidente, è ovvio che...»

«E non potresti pensarci tu? Te la sei cavata benissimo anche da sola, mentre lui era nello spazio con Kakarot!».

«Era diverso... E mi vuoi spiegare perché all'improvviso ti è tornata la smania di allenarti?» domandò, curiosa.

«Non possiamo più contare sulle sfere del drago; magari per molto tempo. Se dovesse presentarsi una minaccia e non fossimo pronti, potremmo rimetterci tutti quanti la pelle. Ma questo Trunks non riesce a capirlo!».

Bulma alzò le spalle noncurante.

«Allora allena Bra» rispose con semplicità.

Vegeta sputò la bibita che stava bevendo.

« _Bra?!_ Stai scherzando, non è vero?»

La moglie lo guardò stupita.

«No, perché? Che problema c'è? Anche Bra ha sangue Saiyan!».

«Ma... Insomma... _Bra è una femmina!_ ».

Frase sbagliata.

Lo sguardo di Bulma avrebbe potuto facilmente incenerire un'intera foresta in un paio di secondi.

«Che significa?! Vuoi dire che, essendo una femmina, non è in grado di combattere? Chichi, Videl e Pan combattono, o combattevano! Che vuol dire: _"E' una femmina"_?! Inoltre - se non ricordo male - sul tuo pianeta le donne combattevano!» esclamò, furente.

Vegeta non parve nemmeno accorgersi dello stato d'animo della moglie.

«Sì, ma...»

«"Ma" niente!».

Vegeta aprì la bocca, richiudendola immediatamente.

Con quella donna era impossibile avere un dialogo serio.

«Bra non è portata per il combattimento! Non reggerebbe due minuti!» disse, alla fine.

«Perché allora non hai cominciato ad allenarla fin da piccola, come hai fatto con Trunks? Di nuovo perché è una femmina?»

«Sì, esattamente».

Bulma si infuriò ancora di più.

Si alzò in piedi, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo e sporgendosi verso Vegeta.

«Dì la verità, Vegeta. Non vuoi coinvolgere Bra nei tuoi allenamenti perché la preferisci a Trunks!».

Vegeta arrossì, evitando di guardarla.

«Ridicolo...» borbottò.

«Scimmione bugiardo. E pure ipocrita!»

«Oca terrestre!».

Anche Vegeta si era alzato in piedi, ma Bulma lo sovrastava comunque di qualche centimetro.

« _Folle maschilista!_ »

« _Gallina logorroica!_ ».

«Sono tornato!» esclamò Trunks, entrando in cucina.

Si pentì immediatamente di averli interrotti.

I due lo guardavano come se avesse commesso chissà quale orrendo crimine.

Vegeta si ficcò le mani in tasca ed uscì, seguito poco dopo da Bulma.

Poco prima di lasciare la stanza, Bulma si voltò verso il figlio.

«Questa è colpa tua, sappilo!».

 Il ragazzo dai capelli viola guardò la madre allontanarsi.

"E ora che ho fatto?!".

**Author's Note:**

> Francamente ho sempre creduto che Vegeta "preferisse" (se così si può dire) Bra a Trunks non perché fosse una femmina o sua figlia, bensì perché lei assomiglia (per non dire che è identica XD) a Bulma.  
> Quindi mi piace pensare che Vegeta non avesse alcuna intenzione di rischiare di farle del male durante gli allenamenti ^^


End file.
